


Teamwork

by DameRuth



Series: Jed and Friends [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameRuth/pseuds/DameRuth
Summary: Jed and the Doctor make a great team -- in their own, unique way.
Relationships: TenII/Rose Tyler/Alt!Jack
Series: Jed and Friends [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> A [Support Stacie](http://www.majiksfanfic.com/phpbb/viewforum.php?f=111) bidding incentive fic for kae_nine, to the prompt: "Jed/Duplicate Ten on their own - situation and mood are entirely your choice." Considerably longer than a drabble, as is proving to be par for the course here
> 
> * * *
> 
> [More Teaspoon importing - original posting date for this one was 2009.09.16.]

"So," Jed asked the Doctor conversationally as they limped toward the welcome, golden light of the still-open pub. "Who d'you reckon Rose will kill first, you or me?"  
  
The Doctor started to sigh but his cracked (at least, Jed hoped they were only cracked) ribs stopped him with a wince. "She's rather spoiled for choice, I'd say," he admitted ruefully.  
  
Yeah, it probably hadn't been a great idea for the two of them to use a courier zeppelin to drop a short-range e-bomb on top of the Umaril warship that had been hovering threateningly over London, but they hadn't had a whole hell of a lot of time to come up with a better, less direct plan.  
  
And it _had_ worked -- the EMP from the bomb had knocked out the warship's weapons systems before the deadline of their ultimatim had passed and they started firing on the city. Not only that, the e-bomb had apparently caused a fair amount of damage, given the way the warship immediately engaged its phase engines and fled through warped space.  
  
What hadn't gone so well was the way most of their zeppelin's own systems had been taken out by the bomb, followed by them getting caught by the fringe of the phase field and thrown (roughly) through their own mini-space warp. They'd come out of it somewhere in what Jed thought looked like Scotland with a lengthwise gash clean through all of the zeppelin's gas cells, losing altitude and structural integrity by the second, with every piece of solid-state electronics on board dead and a mountain looming dead ahead.  
  
The Doctor had somehow used his sonic screwdriver to resurrect enough of the steering systems to let Jed turn a headlong dive into a sorta-kinda-controlled fall, and a landing that wasn't quite a full-out crash. They'd both managed to walk away from it, only slightly the worse for wear, and been glad they were the only crew.  
  
Not even the sonic screwderiver could get the Doctor's mobile, Jed's earpods or the zeppelin's radio working again. Rather than sit around and hope Torchwood would be able to trace where the warp had dumped them out, they elected to make a hike for it, the Doctor having spotted a small village relatively nearby while they were on their way down. Jed couldn't help but be impressed by that; he sure hadn't been looking anywhere but at the damn mountain.  
  
And, with evening coming on, here they were, finally.  
  
Ignoring the stares they were getting (they did rather look the part of two blokes who'd just crashed an airship and then walked four miles through woods and fields), Jed held the door open for the weary Doctor. "I'll see about giving Torchwood a call," he said, expecting the Doctor would be more than ready to sit down. They'd used strips of both their shirttails to bind the Doctor's ribs, but he had to be hurting after that walk. At least it hadn't been raining.  
  
Actually, Jed could think of a lot of "at leasts" -- at least there was human help nearby. At least the warp had dumped them out over land, and not out to sea . . . or an equivalent distance straight up or straight down. Phasing into vacuum or the Earth's crust would have been entirely possible. _Oh, God,_ he thought, shuddering in retrospect, then clamped down on any further thoughts of that nature. Freaking out over what hadn't happened was pointless . . . but he was betting he'd have nightmares later.  
  
"You know," the Doctor said, feeling in his pocket. "Wonder of wonders, I still have my credit cards. Fancy a pint or two while we wait for someone to pick us up?"  
  
It could take a while, even using Torchwood's fastest (well, formerly second-fastest) courier zeppelin -- judging from the accents around them, they _were_ in Scotland. "That," Jed said, "is a _brilliant_ idea. We make a great team."  
  
"So we do," the Doctor told him with a smile, eyes warm and dark, before they went on their separate missions.  
  
_A/N - More on e-bombs[here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electromagnetic_bomb), with the usual caveats about Wikipedia -- but hey, unlike some canon authors, I at least Wiki stuff . . . :/ ;)_

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=33103>


End file.
